


We're Stronger Now

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [12]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Finn talk about where the camp is headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Stronger Now

Clarke sits at on a log in front of the bonfire with a drink in her hand, sipping slowly. She watches the people around her, her own people as well as the boys from the maze, mingling together, talking as if they’ve always been together. She’s become increasingly impressed with how they’ve worked together towards their goals, though different, survival is a goal they all share. It makes her wonder if they really will be able to survive here on the ground, perhaps all of them together.

Her head swims pleasantly as she stares into the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

Finn leans in towards her and bumps her shoulder with his own lightly as he leans in to talk softly in her ear over the rest of the noise. “Penny for your thoughts?”

She smiles warmly over at him, subconsciously leaning into him. “I’m just thinking about everyone together,” she nods to everyone around them, “How happy everyone seems.”

He nods. He looked in Raven’s direction unable to not feel guilty for his hand in the frown on her face. Or maybe for his completely putting it there. Not everyone was happy. But he looked back to Clarke. “Yeah, it really does seem to be all coming together. It was a good idea. Having everyone work together.”

She smiles warmly, nodding, thinking she had a good idea, glad that it had worked out so well, “I believe it’ll make us stronger in the long run.” Her eyes scan briefly before her eyes fall to Bellamy, where he is drinking and laughing it up with his buddies, “Even if Bellamy doesn’t exactly agree.”

“Bellamy’s always a little slow to fall in,” Finn says, not wanting to call him an out and out Neanderthal, but if the shoe fit. “It feels like we’re already stronger.” He meant the two of them as much as the camp. Maybe even a bit more the two of them. He leans in to kiss her gently.

She can’t help but smile into the kiss, wondering why he is kissing her in front of everyone. Not that she cares about it right about now, because she is enjoying kissing him. She always enjoys kissing him.


End file.
